


Sexting

by ComelyLust



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sex call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComelyLust/pseuds/ComelyLust
Summary: You're bored and you ask your boyfriend to send you some pictures, it gets kind of hot.
Relationships: Hwoarang (Tekken)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back to writing Smut, I'm still rusty hope you liked it🥺💖
> 
> Warning: sex calls, nudity, male and female masturbation.

Your cheeks began to itch and the heat spread throughout your body, the atmosphere became heavy almost as if you couldn't breathe. You moistened your lips diverting your eyes to anything other than the image on the cell phone screen.

There it was: a picture of the biggest show-off you've ever met, Hwoarang. Although you couldn't see his face thanks to his phone covering it you knew it was him, posing in front of the mirror, his toned muscles glistening with sweat were perfectly visible from that angle, your eyes traveled to his pelvis following the trail of hair until you came across an annoying pair of sweatpants.

You quickly captured the screen and turned to your camera gallery, engrossed in the appreciation of Hwoarang's chiseled body. You squealed as a text message invaded your screen.

"See anything you like?" even though you weren't seeing his face you knew he had a smug smile, you decided not to give him the reaction he was expecting.

"It really wasn't what I expected" an anxious smile took shape on your face waiting for him to continue with your game.

"And what were you wishing for to be exact, mhm?" Hwoarang this time decided to send you an audio, his husky and flirtatious voice made your skin crawl, that boy knew how to flip the game.  
You gave a quick breath to calm down, your fingers were sweating but that didn't stop you from pressing the microphone icon "I don't know, I guess you didn't let me see enough" your voice came out more shy than you would have liked, hoping he would get the subtle hint.

"oh honey, I understand what you are trying to say" he gave a hoarse sigh and continued "Do you want to see my penis?"  
You choked, he said it unabashedly making you blush even more but at the same time sending a tingling sensation in your core, you nodded knowing he couldn't see you, but still typed a quick _"Yes"_. You still hadn't processed what you had sent when Hwoarang sent a file, more specifically a video.

At first nothing out of the ordinary was visible until he slowly lowered the camera down to his pants, his free hand squeezing the outline of his penis, framing it perfectly through his pants.   
"Baby, help me with this" The way he spoke to you so casually, made your legs shake like jelly, now you were really wet. You quickly set up your phone and started a video call (Hwoarang accepted immediately) stripping off your shirt and shorts leaving you in just your underwear.

Hwoarang gasped at the sight and without waiting for a command undid his sweatpants along with his boxers, visibly leaving his cock, his strong hands gripped the base of it, moving up and down until pre-seminal fluid began to gush from the tip.

You were too quick to remove your bra, your nipples stood up against the cold weather, with your fingers you pinched and rubbed your breasts while with the other hand I worked on removing your panties now ruined by your juices.

"Shit, babe" Hwoarang moaned with a now deeper tone "I wish I was there right now, to be the one playing with your beautiful tits, marking you as mine" His lewd words made you sob loudly.  
"Come on girl, let me see you, let me see that needy pussy" although not physically there he remained very dominant, sitting on the edge of your bed you pulled your legs up and spread them so he could see your slippery vulva.

With two of your fingers you began stroking your clit, your mind went blank spouting curses and meaningless moans. Hwoarang was not far behind pumping his delicious cock while calling you _"good girl"_ and _"Don't you dare cum until I tell you."_

This last sent a shiver down your spine making you cum hard. "Fuck" says Hwoarang seeing such a scene cumming a few seconds after you, staining his hand and pelvis with semen, moving his hand a little slower prolonging his climax and emptying everything.

You were both gasping for air, until he broke the silence "I'll punish you for disobeying."  
You laughed scornfully "Come finish what you started-".  
Before you could finish speaking someone knocks on Hwoarang's door making him jump up and quickly clean up his mess a quick "see you later" and end the call leaving you pouting at the interesting moment.


End file.
